Cara de ángel
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Series de drabbles, viñetas o one shots como parte de Kacchako Positivity Week 2018 de tumblr. A Bakugo le cuesta sacar de su cabeza a cierto personaje secundario que se ha instalado y parece echar raíces. Ese tonto apodo no deja de fastidiarlo. ¡No fue su culpa que su inconsciente la comparara con un ángel! Ahora tiene que resolver el desastre en su interior. Día 5: Reyes y reinas
1. Primeros días

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

La edición de la portada es cortesía de Haanakko. pueden encontrar con este nombre en facebook.

Series de drabbles, viñetas o one shots como parte de Kacchako Positivity Week 2018 de tumblr. Es la primera vez que participo en una week de BnHA, así que quise intentarlo con mi OTP, veamos que sale de esto.

 **Fic situado en los primeros días en U.A.**

.

* * *

.

 **Día cero: Primeros días**

Bakugo se negaba a repetir el apodo que le dio a la extra que solía juntarse tanto con Deku.

 _Cara de ángel._ Susurró con malicia una voz en su interior.

Joder.

Él. Jamás. La. Llamó. Así.

 _Cara de ángel._ Repitió sin dar tregua.

Puede que el fugaz pensamiento comparativo haya jugado en su contra, sin embargo eso no implica que dejará su estándar de personaje secundario. Era otra cara bonita que borrar de su camino.

 _¿Cara bonita?_

Por favor, es decir, la vio con su maldito uniforme el primer día de clases, escuchó su escandalosa voz y estaba constantemente pegada a Deku. Por una mierda, era un jodido personaje de relleno.

 _Ese maldito Deku_ _opacó el infinito que ella ganó en una de las pruebas durante la evaluación de quirk del profesor Aizawa,_ refunfuñó.

Y ese jodido traje negro… ¡ese traje negro con rosa! que se volvió su perdición al ajustarse en los lugares adecuados... No… espera…

No. MIERDA. ÉL NO SE SONROJÓ PENSANDO EN ELLA. Joder.

La única razón para limitarse en atacar a _Deku,_ era su rivalidad y esa estúpida particularidad que había escondido tan celosamente, ¿no? Años juntos y el maldito había osado guardar ese secreto.

No tenía relación en absoluto que después de verla con su traje tuvo que contar hasta el cien para desacelerar su corazón y que prefería batirse a duelo con _Deku_ antes que… No, para nada, absolutamente no...

 _Estúpida cara de ángel,_ renegó, enfadado.

Guardó con molestia las cosas en su mochila, la echó al hombro, ignorando a sus compañeros. Eran sus primeros días en U.A. y todo se estaba yendo a la mismísima mierda. Admitía que las clases eran interesantes, tener de profesores a Aizawa y All Might resultaba estimulante para él. Aunque haya perdido contra el nerd _y cara de ángel,_ luego de escuchar la crítica hacía su estilo de lucha, tomó en cuenta los puntos negativos para ya no repetirlos. Su característico puño derecho tendría que variar.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Avisó, quitándose los zapatos. Se sorprendió de no escuchar la aparatosa voz de su madre. Observó una nota que pendía del refrigerador cuando buscó agua fría, arrugó el papel luego de leer unas líneas—. Idioteces —murmuró, lanzando la nota a la basura.

Era cerca de media noche cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse… en realidad escuchó a su escandalosa madre.

 _El viejo debe de medir cuando permite que la bruja beba,_ pensó, terminó por girarse en la cama para intentar dormir.

—¡Katsuki! —La "i" alargada provocó que se pusiera la almohada en la cabeza. Agradecía que el espectáculo fuera inusual -una vez al año, durante la víspera del aniversario de sus padres- así que era fácil de ignorar—. ¡Baja de una jodida vez! —Insistió. Contempló las posibilidades de hacerla explotar y de lo desagradable que sería, así que se limitó a intentar dormir—. Hay algo que puede interesarte —Y ese tono de voz despertó cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Maldición —murmuró, dejando la comodidad de su cama. La última vez que omitió ese tono, terminó muy mal para su reputación—. ¿Qué quieres, vieja bruja? Hay quienes queremos dormir.

Mitsuki le daba la espalda, estaba sentada en la sala y Bakugo sintió sudor frío recorriendo su cuello.

—Ven, cariño —ofreció, palmeando el lugar al lado de ella. El muchacho buscó a su padre, sospechando que estaría tomando un baño o en la cama, dejando a su suerte al más joven. Soltó un suspiro antes de cumplir las indicaciones de su madre—. Eras un niño tan lindo —musito la rubia, sosteniendo una caja con fotos.

—¿Era? —inquirió ofendido. Mitsuki le dio una mirada, advirtiéndole que guardara silencio.

—Recuerdo perfectamente este día —contó, admirando con añoranza una fotografía—. Tenías cuatro años, fue justo antes de descubrir tu quirk. Te separaste de mí en el parque y…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Espetó, sin quedar la hostilidad en su voz.

—Justo antes de soltar mi mano, tiraste de mi vestido y preguntaste si viste un ángel, para luego señalar a una niña castaña a la lejanía —una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios de la madre—. Te perdí de vista un segundo y ya estabas con ella. _Cara de ángel_ , la llamaste.

Intentó escarbar en todos sus recuerdos, más ninguno se parecía a lo que relataba su madre, quiso arrebatarle la fotografía, para comprobar si…

 _No. Era imposible que…_

—La vas a quemar —se adelantó Mitsuki, quitándola del alcance de su hijo—. Tengo pocas fotos tuyas por culpa de tus arrebatos. No tendrás esta, es mi favorita.

Bakugo iba a discutir, pero ya era media noche y estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dejar de lado la pelea. Se levantó, murmurando algo sobre desearle pesadillas y la peor resaca de su vida a su progenitora.

Mitsuki lo escuchó subir las escaleras, sacando del escondite la fotografía, leyó la parte de atrás.

 _Ochaco & Katuski. 2004._

Aquellos primeros días estaban llenos de sorpresas, incertidumbres y momentos emblemáticos. Bakugo Katsuki lo aprendió al verla y creerse muerto, pues era la única forma de ver un ángel, más la burbuja se rompería y aquellos primeros días terminarían.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por llegar hasta acá, tengo este afán de Bakugo llamando _Cara de ángel_ a Uraraka desde la primera vez que la vio, por la traducción al manga, además de que tenía esta escena hace semanas y hoy por fin la terminé.

La idea es que la mayoría de la week transcurra en la misma línea temporal, veremos que tan factible esto. Por cierto, antes de olvidarlo, manejo dos teorías a la hora del kacchaco, sobre quien se enamora primero, soy fiel creyente de que es Uraraka, pero acá el primer flechado es Bakugo, porque me pareció irresistible la idea.

Ojala les haya gustado, no olviden marcar en favoritos y follow si les ha gustado y los reviews son bien recibidos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Frágil

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

La edición de la portada es cortesía de Haanakko. pueden encontrar con este nombre en facebook.

Series de drabbles, viñetas o one shots como parte de Kacchako Positivity Week 2018 de tumblr. Es la primera vez que participo en una week de BnHA, así que quise intentarlo con mi OTP, veamos que sale de esto.

 **Fic situado durante el festival deportivo.** Es una versión alternativa del one shot de "Delicada", otro kacchaco que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

.

* * *

.

 **Día uno: Frágil**

Luego de la batalla de la caballeriza, los duelos individuales empezaron. A diferencia de lo que sus ineptos compañeros creían, él prestaba atención a sus posibles contrincantes. Al ser su turno, procuró mantener la calma, reconocía a _cara de ángel._

—Oye, ¿tú eres la perra que hace flotar mierdas, cierto? —La expresión de Bakugou se mantenía neutra, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Te estoy hablando, cara de ángel —cambió de tema ante el desliz—. Si vas a abandonar, hazlo ahora. Un "ouch" durante la pelea no la detendrá.

 _—¿Ángel….? —_ Lo más desconcertante de ese primer intercambio de palabras, es que fue capaz de llamarla _perra y cara de ángel_ en el mismo discurso. Era Bakugo, a fin de cuentas.

Justo antes de que dieran comienzo a la batalla, notó como su expresión se volvió férrea.

Apenas avisaron el inicio, ella se lanzó a atacarlo sin dudas.

—¡Rendirse no es una elección! —replicó energética.

 _Un ángel vengador_ sería la descripción más propia.

—¡Entonces, muere! —El fuego ardiente en sus ojos avivó al competidor dentro de él. Por instinto respondió al ataque. No podía permitir que lo tocara, sabía que apenas cediera ante su _cálido_ toque estaría perdido…

 _¿Cálido toque?_ ¿Qué? ¿Se había leído las novelas asquerosamente rosas de su madre? ¡Esto era un maldito combate donde no podía permitirse bajar la guardia ni un instante!

—Esto no es un bueno. Incluso si lo supiera, no podría reaccionar a tiempo. —El humo de la explosión obstaculizó la visión, provocando que buscara un lugar con menos puntos ciegos.

—Me ocuparé de ti —advirtió, sin cambiar la expresión estoica. Era la primera vez que mantenía tan a raya su carácter. La vio venir de frente y sintió la ira corriendo por sus venas. Él no era tan jodidamente predecible—. ¡No me subestimes! —Otra explosión y notó que la playera estaba demasiado cerca del suelo.

Maldición, lo había engañado con un truco barato. La percibió por la derecha, demasiado cerca, haciéndola volar con una explosión. Casi lo atrapaba con la guardia baja.

Nunca admitiría que fue una buena cortina de humo.

La vio levantarse otra vez, con esa determinación férrea. Ese _ángel_ exigía una venganza. Volvió a su expresión arisca, sin olvidar que todavía era un combate.

—¡Que lento! —gritó, creando explosiones que partían de abajo. Sabía que ella podía dar más, se enfadaba por creerse subestimado. ¡Tenía que luchar con todo su potencial! Era incapaz de aceptar menos.

Más ataques que respondía con el mismo ímpetu. _Cara de ángel_ estaba dando una verdadera batalla.

Y luego los abucheos. Sintió rabia de los estúpidos héroes que lo criticaban, no por él, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a _ciertas frases_ , sino por ella, ¡¿Acaso no veían lo fuerte que era?! Si se atrevía a baja la guardia un segundo, no dudaría en que estaría flotando en dirección de la luna.

 _Aun no… ella aún da pelea._

—Ya es hora, creo que… —Volvió a ponerse en posición defensiva. No volvería a tomarlo por sorpresa—. Gracias, Bakugo… por no bajar la guardia.

—¿Eh? —No entendía nada, pero podía leer esa expresión…

—¡Voy a ganar! —Espetó, uniendo sus dedos. Los escombros se aproximaron hacia él, dejándole una última alternativa, que de no calcular adecuadamente la fuerza empleada, podría llegar a su límite.

Explotó todos los proyectiles de un solo golpe, dejando una sensación desagradable en su brazo. Tan descuidado…

—Ya que eres amiga de Deku, pensé que estaría a la altura de algo… —El ardor volvió, más ella seguía sin levantarse. La expresión derrotada en su rostro le daba un sabor amargo. Al verla ponerse de pie, un espíritu retador lo envolvió—. ¡Muy bien, vamos a ponernos serios, Uraraka! —Volvió a la posición de combate, _cara de ángel_ parecía con energía necesaria para arrancarle la arrogante sonrisa de los labios, más la satisfacción duró poco. Al primer paso, la chica cayó, agotada.

Se detuvo de golpe. Era incapaz de atacarla de esa manera. La vio arrastrarse y volvió a la pose defensiva, hasta que Midnight intervino para declararlo vencedor.

Obligó a sus piernas quedarse donde estaba, porque ir hasta ella, tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería, iría en contra de sus propios principios. Ella no era débil, reconocía su fuerza y la había tratado como igual.

La vio alejarse, estuvo a punto de retirarse del escenario, cuando lo vio. De un azul desgastado y una explosión en la espalda. Al menos se la devolvería.

Por un segundo, un poco más y ella habría provocado que llegara al límite de su quirk. Observó sus brazos, por eso había diseñado su traje para evitar quedarse sin explosiones, su propia fuerza tenía un límite.

Sin darse cuenta, iba de camino a la enfermería. El intercambio de palabras con Deku provocó que se sintiera… diferente. Todo ese plan suicida había sido planeado por ella.

Espero hasta que el nerd salió de la enfermería para ingresar. La encontró sentada y con un parche en la mejilla.

—¿Olvidaste algo…? —No terminó la oración cuando lo reconoció—. Bakugo.

 _Maldición, ¿cuál fue la razón para que él estuviera ahí?_

—No dependas tanto de tu quirk, _cara de ángel_ —musito, lanzándole la playera a la cara. Ignoró el apodo que guardaba recelosamente—. Puedes dar más batalla si utilizas otros elementos.

—Oh —La breve expresión provocó que el rubio deseara tragarse sus palabras.

—Tch. Quizá el próximo año.

—Gracias —musito Uraraka, ofreciéndole una sonrisa _¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y las chispas insistían en salir de sus palmas?_ —, por no subestimarme y tratarme como igual.

—Lo que sea. —Logró detener su lengua antes de soltarlo otra vez.

 _Cara de ángel._ Resonó en su interior, por el calor del momento, al ofrecerle una alternativa donde no saliera herida, se le escapó decir en voz alta ese apodo que él había guardado recelosamente.

Asintió, sin más palabras. Esa chica minaba sus defensas y su guardia siempre activa, al salir, alcanzó a escucharla respondiendo una llamada.

Esa batalla no había cambiado su percepción sobre Ochako Uraraka, aunque mejoró su estándar de personaje secundario. Los imbéciles que tenían por compañeros debían de aprender una valiosa lección.

Los mando a callar cuando lo acusaron de parecer un villano, alegando a la _fragilidad_ de una chica.

 _—¿Qué parte de ella era frágil?_ —Porque podría tener _cara de ángel,_ pero también el espíritu de un ángel vengador dispuesto hasta las últimas instancias. Ahora lo tenía reconociendo que era un igual con el cual quería seguir combatiendo, quizá más adelante, no en una pelea, sino como aliados. Y eso, maldición, lo llenaba de una insana curiosidad.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por llegar hasta acá, tengo este afán de Bakugo llamando _Cara de ángel_ a Uraraka desde la primera vez que la vio, por la traducción al manga, además de que tenía esta escena hace semanas y hoy por fin la terminé.

La idea es que la mayoría de la week transcurra en la misma línea temporal, veremos que tan factible esto. Por cierto, antes de olvidarlo, manejo dos teorías a la hora del kacchaco, sobre quien se enamora primero, soy fiel creyente de que es Uraraka, pero acá el primer flechado es Bakugo, porque me pareció irresistible la idea.

Ojala les haya gustado, no olviden marcar en favoritos y follow si les ha gustado y los reviews son bien recibidos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Rosas

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

La edición de la portada es cortesía de Haanakko. pueden encontrar con este nombre en facebook.

Series de drabbles, viñetas o one shots como parte de Kacchako Positivity Week 2018 de tumblr. Es la primera vez que participo en una week de BnHA, así que quise intentarlo con mi OTP, veamos que sale de esto.

 **Fic situado después del secuestro de Bakugo. Posible OoC.**

* * *

.

 **Día dos: Rosas**

 _El campamento para mejorar sus peculiaridades estaba sacando lo mejor de ellos. Claro, tanto como ponerlos en su límite y presionarlos._

 _Luego de llegar arrastrándose al campamento, después de ser abandonados a la deriva y forzados a luchar contra todo tipo de bestias, la comida supo a gloria. Bakugo sospechaba que esa amabilidad tendría su precio, cuando avisaron que sería el único día que los atenderían._

 _Después de la cena, la vio alejarse de donde estaban los demás, se dirigía al bosque y no era que quisiera verla, ni nada por el estilo… pero terminó siguiéndola, a una distancia prudente. Observó en silencio como arrancaba una peculiar flor para llevársela a la nariz y aspirar el aroma. Maldición, jura que la aceleración de su corazón no tiene nada que ver con la expresión risueña de ella._

 _—¡Bro! —Kirishima llegó a su lado, sorprendentemente sigiloso, ya que al escucharlo se sobresalta ligeramente—. ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó con curiosidad el pelirrojo, Bakugo se ahorró la respuesta y se encaminó al dormitorio, ignorando a su compañero._

 _—Buenas noches, Kirishima —se sorprendió Uraraka de verlo tan lejos de los demás—. Es una noche hermosa, ¿no? —El chico observó a su compañera y la dirección que tomó su amigo. Comenzaba a sospechar que había gato encerrado, uno que viviría en negación por un laaargo tiempo. Soltó un suspiro._

 _—Lo es —respondió, volviendo a su tono animoso—. Por cierto, bonita flor._

 _—Gracias. Desde pequeña he tenido cierto gusto por ellas, su belleza es tan efímera que a veces puede abrumar, incluso aquellas flores que parecen una enredadera sin fin y carecen de un atractivo físico, contienen el olor más fascinante. —La sonrisa de Ochaco aumentó, mientras parecía recordar algo._

 _Kirishima la veía atento, leyendo esas difusas líneas. Si descifrar a Bakugo era una tarea con cierto grado de dificultad, más no imposible, Uraraka que parecía un libro abierto escondía más secretos de los que esperaría._

 _Estaba seguro de que habría muchas explosiones con gravedad en un futuro -con mucha suerte- no muy lejano._

.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde esa conversación. Luego de que la liga de villanos los atacara durante el campamento y terminaran por secuestrarlo. Omitió vilmente un recuerdo, aunque quiso negarlo, ese fragmento de memoria fue suficiente para mantenerlo más firme de lo usual respecto a su decisión de seguir siendo un aspirante a héroe y rechazar la propuesta de volverse villano.

Jamás admitiría que estuvo a punto de romperse cuando esa chica se transformó en _ella_ mientras los demás villanos le hacían _cosas grotescas y asquerosas_. Se forzaba a recordar que se veía como _ella_ , pero que no lo era.

Aun así fue jodidamente duro.

De no ser por la pronta intervención de All Might, los héroes profesionales y la policía, habría hecho volar el lugar.

Por suerte, ya era historia pasada.

—¿Sabes? —Comentó Kirishima varias semanas después del rescate—. Cuando propusimos el plan para ir a rescatarte, muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo, ya sabes, por eso de romper las reglas.

—¿Por qué mierda me cuentas esto? —Inquirió con hastío el rubio. Kimishima rió.

—Hubo una persona que te entendió y expresó ante todos lo que podría sentir. _"Es probable que Bakugo se sienta humillado si son ustedes quienes lo rescatan"._ —Citó textualmente. El mutismo por parte del aludido le hizo saber al pelirrojo que cumplió con su cometido. Soltó una suave risa—. Ni siquiera yo pensé en eso —confesó, con cierta culpabilidad—, estaba tan enfocado en ayudarte, que olvidé lo orgulloso que puedes ser en ocasiones. Escuchar eso de Uraraka fue un balde de agua fría, bro. —Bakugo disimulo bastante bien el sobresalto que tuvo al escuchar el nombre de _cara de ángel._

El camino fue sorpresivamente silencioso después de la charla.

.

El otoño volvió a su apogeo, mientras veía el cambio de color en las hojas de los árboles. Era de los fines de semana que pudo disfrutar para visitar a sus padres. Una parte de él todavía extrañaba a sus viejos. Ese fin de semana había sido particularmente extraño, al menos ya estaba por terminar y volvería a su rutina.

Aunque la tranquilidad no duró demasiado, pues fue espectador de un robo. Por su formación como héroe, su primer impulso fue soltar su mochila y correr tras el ladrón. La voz del profesor Aizawa resonó en su interior, fuera de la escuela, era un civil más, así que no podría usar sus explosiones, pero el villano no sabía eso. Debido a su excelente condición física, no tardó en taclear al responsable.

—Te mueves un centímetro y te asesinaré —prometió, haciendo una pequeña explosión en su mano, lo suficientemente cerca de la cara del malvado para asustarlo y discreta para el ojo público.

—T-tu —titubeo, girando el rostro para ver mejor a Bakugo—, eres el muchacho de la U.A. que ganó el Festival deportivo, ¿no? —Una sonrisa de gato rizón apareció en sus labios, con una mueca de satisfacción.

—Y tengo licencia, patearte el trasero no será problema —mintió—. Así que vendrás conmigo mientras llega la policía o de lo contrario —otra pequeña explosión emergió de su mano, con una mal disimulada amenaza.

Logró arrastrar al villano de vuelta al negocio que asaltó, el dueño de la pequeña florería lo veía con admiración. Bakugo se apresuró a cuestionarlo sobre si llamó a la policía y ante la afirmación, sintió alivio. Esperó con paciencia a los oficiales para explicar la situación, aclarando que todavía no tenía su licencia y que tampoco uso su quirk para capturar al malhechor.

—Vaya que tienes habilidad para ser un aspirante de héroe —halagó uno de los oficiales—. Con la información recaudada, los encargaremos de que él —señalo al criminal— se las vea con la justicia y a ti, enviaré una carta a la escuela para hacerle saber de la ayuda proporcionada y que están haciendo un muy buen trabajo formando nuevos héroes.

—No —se apresuró a negar Bakugo—. Es innecesario. —Los policías no parecían del todo conformes, sin embargo, agradecieron su intervención. Luego de que el caos terminara, volvió para recoger su mochila tirada. El dueño de la florería se deshacía en agradecimientos.

—Cosas buenas van a sucederle, joven —aseguró el señor mayor, dándole una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad. Bakugo asintió, para emprender el camino de regreso a los dormitorios de U.A.

El lunes había llegado, como era habitual, Bakugo Katsuki estaba desde temprano en las instalaciones de la escuela, dejó caer su mochila, cuando un objeto salió de ella.

—¿Qué diablos? —Murmuró, dándose cuenta que una rosa de color rosa* estaba en el suelo, se veía tan única y especial, como si tuviera vida propia—. ¿Cómo mierda llegaste aquí? —se cuestionó en voz baja, tomando la flor del tallo. Las espinas, aunque discretas, se veían intimidantes.

 _Una combinación de belleza y fortaleza, ¿quién dijo que una rosa era frágil?_

La imagen de cierta chica con traje rosa y negro nubló su juicio. Si recordaba bien, _cara de ángel_ disfrutaba de las flores y sus olores. Por inercia, llevó la rosa a su nariz, percibiendo un aroma suave.

 _¿Ella olerá igual?_

Detuvo abruptamente cualquier pensamiento al ver que más _extras_ ingresaban al aula. Guardó la rosa descuidadamente en la mochila y fingió ignorancia cuando Kirishima le preguntó sobre su actitud anormal.

Las clases transcurrieron con regularidad, no obstante, era capaz de percibir ese molesto aroma en su nariz. En más de una ocasión se reprochó por buscarla con la mirada, parecía que no le importaba que estuviera al otro lado del salón. El profesor Aizawa permitió que salieran, pero él se quedó adherido al asiento.

—¡Deku, vamos al comedor! —Uraraka estaba justo detrás de él, _casi_ ignorando su existencia, dándole su completa atención al _maldito nerd_ —. ¿Quieres unirte, Bakugo? —Además del mutismo, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo.

—¿Eh? —Seguía aturdido por la propuesta. La chica lo veía con una genuina sonrisa y sorprendentemente, no se veía intimidad—. ¿Quieres morir _cara…?_ —Detuvo sus palabras, aclarando su garganta, evadió su mirada—. Desaparece de aquí —ordenó.

—Bro, no seas grosero —regañó Kirishima, disculpándose con Uraraka, quien le restó importancia. _Esa jodida sonrisa perseguiría a Bakugo en sus pesadillas_.

Pese a la persistencia de Kirishima, el rubio se negó a dejar el aula. El pelirrojo cedió, manteniendo sus dudas. Tenía una insana curiosidad sobre que apodo iba a decirle a Uraraka, sin embargo, no indagó más y prefirió darle su espacio.

En la soledad el lugar, Katsuki se atrevió a sacar la rosa de su mochila, la maldita no se había maltratado en absoluto. Soltó un gruñido. Giró la rosa entre sus dedos, contemplando cada uno de sus ángulos posibles.

 _¿De dónde habrá salido?_ Volvió a cuestionarse, hasta que recordó el incidente del día anterior y al florista que insistía. Ya volvería después para preguntarle al viejo sobre si esa rosa era parte de su mercancía y qué hacía entre sus cosas.

Escuchó como el bote de basura era golpeado, provocando que saliera de su estupor, alcanzó a ver el vuelo de una falda. Frunció el ceño, sopesando la posibilidad de que Hagakure lo hubiera visto. Negó cualquier pensamiento, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba frente al asiento vacío de _cara de ángel._

Jodida mierda.

.

* * *

.

 _*En el lenguaje de las flores la rosa de color rosa simboliza amor verdadero y dulce. Significa: "te quiero de verdad." También es el símbolo de un amor que aún no se ha expresado libremente. Representa además amor y amistad._

Gracias por llegar hasta acá. De verdad intenté ir al día, pero no lo he logrado, por ahora, les dejó este capítulo, ya luego le recompenso con doble, lo prometo.

La idea es que la mayoría de la week transcurra en la misma línea temporal, veremos que tan factible esto. Por cierto, antes de olvidarlo, manejo dos teorías a la hora del kacchaco, sobre quien se enamora primero, soy fiel creyente de que es Uraraka, pero acá el primer flechado es Bakugo, porque me pareció irresistible la idea.

Ojala les haya gustado, no olviden marcar en favoritos y follow si les ha gustado y los reviews son bien recibidos, de verdad, me animan mucho a seguir haciendo esto que tanto amo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Revancha

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

La edición de la portada es cortesía de Haanakko. pueden encontrar con este nombre en facebook.

Series de drabbles, viñetas o one shots como parte de Kacchako Positivity Week 2018 de tumblr. Es la primera vez que participo en una week de BnHA, así que quise intentarlo con mi OTP, veamos que sale de esto.

Dedicado a **SashaSV3** por animarse a entrar al fandom.

 **Fic situado después del festival cultural. Posible OoC.**

* * *

.

 **Día tres:** **Revancha**

El invierno tocó Japón en el momento correcto.

Bakugo aún vivía en una negación constante, después de encontrar la rosa y darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de dársela a cara de ángel, optó por esconderla, su habitación en U.A. no era una opción y menos teniendo a los _idiotas_ merodeando muy de cerca.

Durante una de sus visitas a casa, decidió dejarla oculta, para evitar los curiosos ojos de su madre. Esa jodida rosa era diferente, porque no se maltrataba y se veía tan fresca, como el primer día.

No importó las veces que la hizo explotar o la desechó, la muy maldita aparecía otra vez en su habitación, burlándose de él. Por eso, se sorprendió cuando la dejó en su casa y ahí se quedó.

Buscó al florista durante un tiempo, encontrando el local constantemente cerrado. Se negó a buscar en Internet cualquier información al respecto, esa jodida planta no le ganaría.

—¿Qué sucede, bro? —Kirishima se veía bastante preocupado por la conducta de Bakugo. Comenzaba a preocuparse si sus sentimientos reprimidos lo dañaban.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó con tono brusco, aunque era el habitual, Kirishima ladeo la cabeza un poco, intrigado—. ¿Qué demonios ves, pelos de mierda?

—Todavía eres el mismo —se tranquilizó el pelirrojo, dejando entre ver su sonrisa de tiburón. Atendieron a las indicaciones del profesor Aizawa, yendo de forma automática por el uniforme deportivo.

La primera vez que Mineta descubrió que había un agujero en la pared que conectaba con los vestidores de las chicas y que Jiro lo había escarmentado, nadie se atrevía a quitar el póster. Y ese día, la valentía de Mineta volvió. Se veía muy sospechoso al estar tanto tiempo en la pared y murmurando bajo.

—Benditos los diseñadores del traje de Uravity. —Para el infortunio de Mineta, había sido escucho por la peor persona—. Esas curvas y los ajustes en los lugares adecuados… —guardó silencio abruptamente, al sentir un aura asesina detrás de él. Más de uno sintió una corriente de aire fría recorrer el lugar y por instinto, se giraron para observar el lugar de donde provenía—. Ba-bakugo —murmuró el chico de cabello morado, quería retroceder, escapar y desear nunca ser encontrado, pero la pared se lo impedía, así que tendría que afrontar una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Qué coño crees que hacías, pelutudo? —El silencio se propagó como pólvora. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Ni siquiera Iida podía articular palabra alguna para regañar la conducta impropia de su compañero—. ¡Responde, depravado de mierda! —Una pequeña explosión emergió de sus manos.

Las palabras seguían atoradas en la garganta de Mineta, que se cuestionaba si tuvo una buena vida para morir de esa forma tan patética.

—Ka-kacchan —Midoriya fue el primero en salir de su estupor—. ¿Qué sucede?

La mirada de Bakugo ardía en odio y enojo. Los presentes tragaron saliva audiblemente. Midoriya se mantuvo firme, planteándose frente a él. Al final de cuentas, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—Este imbécil —señaló a Mineta, que parecía a punto de orinarse— sigue espiando a las chicas —Luego se giró para darle una mirada asesina—. No son un jodido objeto.

—No creo que Mineta las considera así. Sería muy poco varonil de su parte —intervino Kirishima, situándose junto a Midoriya. Jamás había visto a Bakugo tan alterado—, ¿verdad?

El aludido asintió desesperado.

—Como sea —intentó restarle importancia, pero más de uno sabía que era una bomba de tiempo y nadie deseaba vérselas con él durante el entrenamiento. Incluso sentían pena del pobre alma incauta que entrene con él.

Luego del incidente, salieron con el uniforme deportivo, bastó una mirada para que Kirishima siguiera su camino dejando a su amigo atrás, esperaba que Mineta saliera vivo de los vestidores.

—¿A dónde vas, pelutudo? —Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban aceleraron su paso. Preferían evitar presenciar una masacre—. Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Ba-bakugo, yo. —El rubio lo tomó del cuello, elevándolo hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Cierra la jodida boca —advirtió—. Apenas salgamos, te vas a disculpar de rodillas con Uraraka y si llegó a descubrir que vuelves a verla _a tu asquerosa manera_ , te romperé las piernas, ¿entiendes? —Mineta asintió desesperado.

—¡Lo juro! —Aunque algo dentro de su cabeza buscó una alternativa retorcida que permitiera seguir satisfaciendo sus _necesidades_ —. ¿Sólo a Uraraka? —Cuestionó con curiosidad. Minutos antes, cuando lo amenazó frente a todos, se refería a las chicas en general y ahora… sólo se trataba de Uraraka…

—Y a Yaoyorozu —intervino Todoroki, quien se mantuvo al margen de la situación hasta ese momento. Se situó detrás de Bakugo, dándole una implícita advertencia al amenazado.

—A todas en general —replicó el rubio, cayendo en cuenta que ambos hicieron exclusiones muy específicas que podrían prestarse a malas interpretaciones.

Mineta sólo quería disfrutar del privilegio de ver los voluptuosos y desarrollados cuerpos de sus compañeras para usar el material más tarde, pero ahora, terminó enemistado con los dos chicos más fuertes de clase.

—Ni una maldita palabra de esto a nadie, bastardo. —Fue la última advertencia del rubio antes de liberarlo. Cuando el más pequeño desapareció del lugar, un incómodo silencio se instaló entre Bakugo y Todoroki—. Eso te incluye a ti —agregó, manteniendo un duelo de miradas con su compañero bicolor.

—Kacchan —Ignoró a Deku, yendo directamente al campo de entrenamiento—. Pensé que la _cara_ —se interrumpió, buscando una alternativa de apodo, porque no pensaba llamarla _cara de ángel_ frente al nerd— _redonda_ era tu amiga, permitir que Mineta hiciera eso…

—¿Desde cuándo te importa Uraraka? —Cuestionó directamente, tenía tiempo que Midoriya se cuestionaba la actitud de su amigo de la infancia.

—Qué demonios voy a preocuparme por un maldito extra —inquirió sin darle la cara—. Pero tampoco voy a permitir ese tipo de idioteces.

Llegaron al gimnasio designado, Mineta tenía un aura depresiva alrededor, mientras que las chicas se encontraban reunidas en un círculo y charlaban amenamente.

—Ya que están todos reunidos —habló el profesor Aizawa, sujetando una tabla con nombres—. El ejercicio de hoy consiste en evaluar su condición física para mejorar sus puntos débiles. Además de utilizar sus peculiaridades, es necesario que sepan defenderse y atacar sin emplearlos.

—Disculpe profesor —interrumpió Iida, con su característica rectitud—. Si nos entrenan para ser héroes, ¿lo más adecuado no sería practicar usando nuestra particularidad?

—Así es —respondió Aizawa—. Pueden usar su particularidad durante el combate, sin embargo, el ejercicio busca focalizarse en su cuerpo y cómo lo usan, habrá circunstancias donde no podrán usar su peculiaridad y si bien, es cierto que es mejor esperar a que llegue un héroe más apto, ¿se quedarán de brazos cruzados? —Ante el murmullo, tomó la respuesta como negativa—. Bien, serán divididos en parejas y tendrán un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. —Posteriormente se dedicó a mencionar las parejas formadas, más de uno se sorprendió por la variabilidad y poca compatibilidad—. Bakugo y Uraraka —un jadeo colectivo provocó que Aizawa levantara la mirada, dándoles una silenciosa advertencia antes de proseguir—. Serán dos peleas simultáneas para agilizar la práctica y que puedan valorar sus técnicas.

Aunque todavía con dudas, siguieron las indicaciones del profesor. Durante el ejercicio, otros profesores se sumaron a ver la práctica. Había combates de corta duración, que demostraban que algunos dependían completamente de su quirk, mientras otros mostraban sus pulidas técnicas. Cuando fue el turno de Uraraka, Iida y Deku la animaron, por otro lado, Kirishima, Kaminari y Mina pedían que fueran gentil con una chica _frágil_ como Uraraka.

— _¿Qué parte de ella es frágil?_ —Replicó entre dientes—. Cierren la boca y dejen de subestimarla, idiotas. —Les dio la espalda para realizar los estiramientos necesarios, había escuchado sobre un breve aprendizaje en artes marciales durante su internado a principio de año, sabía que su técnica mejoró. Es decir, lo sabía porque lo escuchó de Deku, él nunca estuvo observándola durante los entrenamientos y ejercicios, no, por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver aquello…

La vio quitarse la camisa del uniforme, quedando en la camisa negra interior, por inercia, desvió la mirada a Mineta, dándole una silenciosa advertencia. Él hizo lo mismo, dentro de las instalaciones el frío era apenas perceptible, de cualquier forma mantenía al mínimo sus explosiones. Ignoraba completamente quien era la otra pareja que pelearía, él ya tenía una presa que lo esperaba en posición ofensiva.

Aizawa dio la señal de inicio e inmediatamente atacó de frente, haciendo una pequeña explosión para desviar el foco de atención. Hizo ademán de responder con un puño, apenas alcanzó a esquivar la patada que lanzó. Los puños habían sido una cortina de humo. Se enzarzaron en un intercambio de golpes, evadió un puñetazo muy cerca de su rostro, vio las intenciones de ella para hacerlo flotar. Intentó tomar su mano para someterla, sin embargo ahora fue ella quien escapó de su agarre. Podía ver sus angelicales facciones desfigurarse. _El ángel vengador estaba de vuelta y clamaba una merecida revancha._

Lanzó una patada a la cabeza, interceptó su pie en el vuelo, haciéndolo caer usando una llave. En un movimiento bajo, le pateó la cara para desequilibrarla y ponerse de pie. Una explosión más y Uraraka salió volando hacia atrás. Definitivamente había mejorado su técnica, sin embargo, todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer. Pensó en terminarla con su característica derecha sumado a una explosión, se sorprendió cuando ahora fue ella quien lo esquivo tan diestramente, tomando su mano y llevándola a su espalda, en una llave bien aplicada. El golpe en su espalda fue lo que marcó su perdición.

—Uraraka es la ganado —informó Aizawa, anotando algunas cosas en su tabla—. El siguiente equipo. —El silencio que prosiguió era descomunal. Uraraka ofreció la mano a Bakugo, junto a una sonrisa.

—Gran pelea, Bakugo —felicitó.

—Por fin te pusiste seria —fue la única respuesta que le otorgó, antes de caminar hasta donde estaban los demás extras. Las chicas no tardaron en festejar la victoria de su amiga, mientras que…

—Es muy poco varonil dejarla ganar —reclamó Kirishima, cuando el rubio estuvo a su lado. Estaba ofendido de que su amigo faltara a su palabra.

—¿Quién mierda dijo que la deje ganar? —replicó cabreado, apenas ocultando tras su mano la sonrisa que moría traicionar sus labios. _Cara de ángel_ lo sorprendió con más de un movimiento, él jamás considero en _dejarla ganar_ , ella le pateó el trasero limpiamente, teniendo su merecida revancha.

En ese momento sintió que cayó víctima del efecto del quirk de su compañera; la gravedad ya no era lo que lo ataba a la tierra, era la expresión determinada de ese _ángel guardián_ que insistían en ponerse en la primera línea de fuego, vengando a los caídos y protegiendo lo que ama.

Y maldición, él ansiaba por combatir a su lado.

.

* * *

.

Aclaraciones: He vistos muchos fics que utilizan los honoríficos japoneses. La primera vez que quise hacer un fic, hable con una amiga sobre esto y mencionó que no era necesario -en ese momento tenía mucho conflicto sobre cómo se usaban- así que por regla general, suelo omitirlos en mis fics, aunque con sus claras excepciones, como el "Kacchan" y situaciones similares. Esa es la razón de que sea "profesor Aizawa" y no "Aizawa-sensei".

Gracias por llegar hasta acá. De verdad intenté ir al día, pero no lo he logrado, por ahora, les dejó este capítulo, ya luego le recompenso es una actividad que quiero terminar.

La week transcurre en la misma línea temporal. Por cierto, antes de olvidarlo, manejo dos teorías a la hora del kacchaco, sobre quien se enamora primero, soy fiel creyente de que es Uraraka, pero acá el primer flechado es Bakugo, porque me pareció irresistible la idea. Así que hay un Bakugo perdidamente enamorado que vive en negación de sus sentimientos, no se preocupen, pronto los aceptara. ;)

Ojala les haya gustado, no olviden marcar en favoritos y follow si les ha gustado y los reviews son bien recibidos, de verdad, me animan mucho a seguir haciendo esto que tanto amo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Supernova

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

La edición de la portada es cortesía de Haanakko. pueden encontrarla con este nombre en facebook.

Series de drabbles, viñetas o one shots como parte de Kacchako Positivity Week 2018 de tumblr. Es la primera vez que participo en una week de BnHA, así que quise intentarlo con mi OTP, veamos que sale de esto.

Dedicado a **SashaSV3** por animarse a entrar al fandom.

 **Capítulo situado después del capítulo 196. Posible OoC.**

* * *

.

 **Día cuatro: Supernova**

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban en puerta y con ellas, muchas nuevas experiencias.

Luego de aquella _revancha_ , las negaciones volvieron con una fuerza demoledora, porque él _simplemente la veía como un extra más que tenía que derrotar._ Porque decir que en ocasiones es acosado en sus sueños por ella, que presta mayor atención a su entrenamiento y que se ha ofrecido a darle tutorías para los exámenes, significa que dejó su estatus de extra, que deseaba conversar con ella, escucharla reír, además de luchar a su lado porque es fuerte y puede patear traseros y comprobó que quiere conservar esa sonrisa que vuelve su cara aún más redonda y que le recordaba que se había vuelto un precioso planeta sobre el cual quería orbitar porque su gravedad lo atraía a cada paso que daba, sin darle un segundo para sujetarse de la cordura...

¡No! ¡Él sólo la veía como un extra! ¡Nada más!

—¿Bro? —Kirishima se acercó a su mejor amigo, tenía cerca de una semana que temía que hiciera combustión interna por verse incapaz de la aceptación. Ya había intentado ayudarle en entender sus sentimientos, pero el rubio, tan terco y orgulloso sólo se cerraba con mayor fuerza. Frustrado, dedicó una mirada significativa a la causante de aquello.

 _"¿Me puedes ayudar con él?"_

Kirishima -y la mitad de la clase A, ¿para qué negarlo?- tenían pleno conocimiento de la preferencia de Bakugo por Uraraka, bastó con que se esparciera el rumor sobre cómo él y Todoroki arrinconaron a su compañero en los vestidores para amenazarlo sobre molestar a las chicas -que para sorpresa de todos, Mineta se mantuvo a raya-, para que intuyeran que sus sentimientos iban más allá de un _simple compañero._

La mirada endulzada de caramelo derretido, le hizo saber que no había de qué preocuparse.

Su amigo era plenamente correspondido -o eso se obligaba a creer-.

—¡Bakugo! —Llamó con un tono extrañamente… amistoso—. ¿Quieres que nos veamos en Navidad? —Un jadeo colectivo atrajo la verdadera atención del rubio, que buscaba desesperadamente articular cualquier palabra en respuesta. Uraraka mantenía su sonrisa tranquila, como si no hubiera soltado la mayor bomba nuclear que amenazaba con exterminar hasta la última neurona de Bakugo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, Uraraka? —Otro jadeo. Además de Kirishima… ella era de las pocas personas que llamaba por su apellido, obviando los absurdos apodos.

—Nos reuniremos para un pequeño intercambio de regalos, así que pensé en invitarte. —Y. Volvió. A. Sonreír. Como si tratar con un puercoespín fuera lo más divertido del mundo, como si hablarle no implicara un desgaste emocional, _como si fueran amigos._

Horas después, Bakugo deseó haberse golpeado por boquear como un imbécil sin articular la respuesta, debió parecer un idiota, por suerte Kirishima intervino, diciendo que estarían ahí.

Por ello, esas vacaciones de invierno fueron… enriquecedoras. El director de la U.A. permitió a los alumnos volver a casa para estar con sus familias. A Bakugo no le hacía particularmente gracia, sin embargo, necesitaba despejarse del ambiente rosa, las descargas eléctricas y esas explosiones en su interior.

El último día antes de las vacaciones, abrazos y buenos deseos fueron esparcidos. Bakugo habría _huido -no, él jamás admitiría aquello-_ , él prefería distanciarse de los alborotadores de sus compañeros, pero Kirishima no lo permitió, obligándole a permanecer a su lado.

—Bakugo —La voz de Todoroki fue lo suficientemente alta para llamar la atención del rubio, el aludido lo miró con escepticismo, preparado para saltar un filoso apodo, cuando Shoto se adelantó, entregándole un teléfono para que leyera un mensaje—. Inasa y Camie han planeado una reunión y quieren que estemos ahí —resumió el contenido del mensaje.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieren que vayamos a una jodida cita o una mierda similar? —Todoroki soltó un suspiro.

—He cumplido con avisarte —inquirió, quitándole el teléfono para guardarlo, se despidió con un asentimiento, dejando al rubio pensando.

—¿Quiénes son Inasa y Camie? —cuestionó con curiosidad Kirishima, sorprendido por el intercambio de palabras tan civilizados.

—Estudiantes que conocí durante el entrenamiento para la licencia provisional.

—¿Camie? —Kaminari había escuchado y se apresuró a indagar—. ¿Es la misma chica que Midoriya vio desnuda?

—¿Qué? —Bakugo buscó con la mirada a su compañero de la infancia—. ¿Qué Deku hizo, que? —inquirió enfadado, caminando con determinación hacia el muchacho de cabello verde con la firme idea de hacerlo explotar.

Kaminari retrocedió, por miedo e instinto de supervivencia. Fue Kirishima quien detuvo el andar del colérico rubio.

—¿Qué ocurrió realmente, Kaminari? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, esperando calmar la ira en los ojos fuego de Bakugo.

—D-durante el examen de la licencia —procedió a explicar lo sucedido o al menos lo que sabían por su compañero. Bakugo relajó su semblante.

—No era _Miss Illusion_ —corrigió, chasqueando la lengua con molestia—. Esa rubia es una idiota, pero tampoco haría eso.

—¿Cómo sabes? —curioseo Midoriya, quien se vio envuelto por la situación. Bakugo rodó los ojos, fingiendo no escuchar nada—. Kacchan, ¿por qué estás tan seguro?

—Tch. —La mirada carmesí de Kirishima lo forzó a hablar—. Ya dije que estuvo en el entrenamiento para la licencia provisional. Tiempo después se confirmó que fue secuestrada y drogada por la Liga de Villanos. A quien viste no fue ella, sino un villano. No eres tan listo, Deku. —La incredulidad en los ojos de sus compañeros provocaron que agregara más—. El bastardo mitad y mitad también la conoció, pueden confirmarlo con él —renegó, haciéndose a un lado para poder irse de una maldita vez. Ignoró los comentarios de sus compañeros, emprendiendo el camino a casa.

.

La casa de los Bakugo solía estar llena de gritos, disputas y algunos golpes. Los vecinos dejaron de llamar a servicios infantiles cuando Katsuki cumplió ocho años. Apenas puso un pie en casa, la descubrió extrañamente silenciosa. Fue directo a su habitación, para evitar a su escandalosa madre.

—¿Qué mierda? —musitó al ver su pesadilla personal en un jarrón con agua. Mataría a su madre, porque estaba seguro de que ese acto era producto de Mitsuki Bakugo. Dejó caer la mochila cerca de la puerta y caminó con cautela hasta la rosa; se veía igual de fresca que el primer día, aunque también _muy diferente._ Notó que fue perdiendo su característico tono rosado para ser sustituido por un carmesí, apenas había una tenue línea pálida del color original que recorría la flor. Estiró su mano para tocar el pétalo decolorado…

—Es una rosa bastante peculiar —comentó una voz tras él. Dio un respingo al reconocerla—. Y por lo que he investigado, podría decir que única en su clase, ¿dónde la conseguiste, mocoso?

—Qué te interesa, vieja bruja —replicó, alejándose de la planta y levantando su mochila para sacar sus deberes. Era una semana de vacaciones que Bakugo pasaría con su familia.

—Más respeto a tu madre, mocoso insolente —inquirió, dándole un fuerte coscorrón—. Entonces no te diré su función. Sólo te advierto —señaló la rosa— que la verás secarse en un punto y serás inmensamente infeliz.

Mitsuki salió de la habitación de su hijo, azotando la puerta. Bakugo negó, volviendo a su tarea inicial. Esperaba que la jodida flor se pudriera para dejar de ser atormentado por su exquisito olor.

Esa fue la primera cena silenciosa en casa de los Bakugo. Y también fue la primera noche que Katsuki pasó en vela. Apenas caía dormido y la pesadilla volvía hasta despertarlo transpirando.

—Maldición —murmuró, pasando una mano por su rostro. Todavía podía sentir nítidamente las dolorosas espinas incrustándose en su piel hasta desgarrarla, las enredaderas del tallo inmovilizaban cada uno de sus músculos impidiendo sus movimientos, y el sofocante aroma floral paralizaba sus sentidos.

Debió incinerar la jodida rosa el primer día. Veía con odio el objeto en discordia, seguía en su lugar, a varios metros de él, pero en la oscuridad del momento, Bakugo podía asegurar que a pesar de ser un objeto inanimado, se burlaba de él, como si se tratara de un chiste privado.

El sol seguía oculto en el horizonte, así que optó por salir de la cama. Sabía que era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño luego de tantas pesadillas. Se cambió la pijama por un juego deportivo, tomó las llaves de su casa y salió, caminando un poco, para luego detenerse y hacer los estiramientos correspondientes de calentamiento.

Sintió como la energía recorría cada uno de sus músculos, viéndose más despierto y receptivo, inició su rutina de entrenamiento. El aire frío golpeaba su rostro, aclarando sus ideas, cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaron en el alba, una serie de recuerdos minaron sus defensas.

.

 _Apenas escuchó sobre el estúpido concurso de habitaciones, optó por irse a descansar. Los estragos del secuestro aún seguían presentes en su memoria. Eso y la inquietud sobre la peculiaridad de Deku. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando despertó sudando frío. Decidió bajar por agua para despejarse, el silencio era reconfortante luego de un caos inminente. Por suerte, la cocina se veía desierta cuando ingresó y llenó el vaso. Escuchó el elevador, pero lo ignoró, pronto volvería a dormir._

 _—¡Que bueno que estás bien! —La escandalosa voz de la chica lo sobresaltó. Y un segundo después, sintió sus brazos rodearlo—. Me alegro tanto de que no te haya pasado nada —murmuró contra el pecho de Bakugo. Él intentó separarse, no porque le disgustara el contacto, mas no sabía cómo corresponderle._

 _Se rindió, desviando la mirada y permitiendo que la gravedad fuera eliminada. Cuando fue liberado, por mero impulso limpió con cuidado el tenue rastro de lágrimas de los ojos de su compañera._

 _Ese fue uno de los primeros días en los que Bakugo soñó con la suavidad de las almohadillas que festejaron su regreso._

 _._

 _La primera vez que ella curó sus heridas fue después del enfrentamiento contra Deku. Había escuchado el alboroto y estaba sentada en la sala cuando los vio entrar. Lo observó un par de segundos, midiendo su actitud. Le deseó buenas noches a Deku antes de levantarse. Bakugo estuvo a punto de huir, cuando una clara orden lo detuvo._

 _—Cállate y siéntate. —Estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo se ahorró sus palabras al ver el caramelo ardiendo dentro de los ojos de ella. Volvió varios minutos después con un botiquín de primeros auxilios._

 _—No es necesario, Uraraka —reclamó, aunque sin voluntad para alejarla realmente su comportamiento cuando gravitaba cerca de ella era atípico, rayando en lo dócil. La última vez que alguien curó sus heridas con tal abnegación..._

 _—Sería genial que algún día dejes el antagonismo de lado —murmuró, concentrada en desinfectar y curar—. No necesitas demostrar a nadie lo fuerte que eres._

 _—Quiero ser el número uno —contradijo, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Uraraka colocó una mano sobre las de él, incitando a que las abriera para seguir cuidándolo. Y en un murmullo muy bajo, soltó una bomba nuclear con temporizador desconocido._

 _—Ya lo eres._

 _En ese momento, ninguno de los dos jóvenes entendió el contexto de las palabras de Uraraka. Aunque cuando lo hicieron, la gravedad explotaría más de un ingenuo corazón._

 _._

 _Permaneció en la estancia el tiempo suficiente para ver llegar a sus compañeros. Fallar en la obtención de la licencia provisional fue crucial para crear la brecha entre ellos. Desde que asistió a las clases complementarias y los demás iniciaron sus internados, pudo ver la expresión de muchos cambiar. Las miradas decaídas y los ánimos bajos de ese día era su menor problema; lo único que le importaba era Kirishima y Uraraka volvieron._

 _Había escuchado de la importante misión en la cual participaron y aunque se preocupó -no, mierda, él nunca se preocuparía por ese par de idiotas que patearía el trasero de cualquier en menos de tres minutos- se negó a hacerles saber el alivio que sintió al escuchar sus escandalosas voces y cómo había extrañado su espontaneidad, porque seguía siendo un terco orgulloso._

 _—Quita esa maldita cara melancólica —espetó a Uraraka, cuando se sentó a su lado—. Aunque le quite volumen a tus mejillas, aún son muy infladas, así que vuelve a tu expresión original de ángel._

 _—También te extrañe, Bakugo —replicó la chica, haciendo lo que él le pidió, y sonriendo con calidez que hizo explotar las avispas en el estómago del rubio._

 _._

 _El show del Festival cultural había terminado y la clase A festejaba. Bakugo dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. La bruja de su madre tuvo razón al obligarlo a tomar clases de batería hasta dominarlo, iba perfecto con su explosiva personalidad._

 _—¡Gran interpretación, Bakugo! —La sonrisa perlada, hacía que su rostro se viera más redondo, más como un ángel—. ¡Eres muy bueno con la batería! ¿Crees que también me puedas enseñar?_

 _—No es para tanto, cara de ángel —replicó, evitando su mirada. No estaba tan acostumbrado a que elogiaran su destreza musical y que ella lo hiciera… se encontraba tan concentrado en ello, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de Uraraka._

 _—Ángel —repitió en voz baja, haciendo más grande su sonrisa._

.

El sonido estridente de una bocina detuvo su andar de golpe. El autobús siguió su camino, dejando la adrenalina esparciéndose por las venas del muchacho. La respiración agitada, las palmas sudorosas y el dolor en sus músculos le hicieron que había corrido más tiempo del esperado. A la distancia vio la florería en la cual atrapó a aquel ladrón meses atrás.

Ese anciano tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.

Disminuyó su paso, hasta llegar al local y encontrarlo por fin abierto.

Se dio un segundo para observar el lugar, como no lo hizo la primera vez. La florería era un local pequeño, casi escondido al ojo humano. Desconocía la cantidad de veces que caminó frente a ella y la ignoró. El color verde claro contrastaba con el gris de la ciudad y las múltiples enredaderas coloridas con los edificios.

Soltó un suspiro antes de internarse en la pequeña selva. La diversidad en la flora era abrumadora para Bakugo. Habían tantas flores diferentes y su cultura respecto a plantas era precaria, aunque alcanzó a reconocer las más populares, rosas, girasoles, tulipanes, claveles entre otras muchas desconocidas para él.

Reconoció que cada planta era diferente y única, aunque fueran de la misma clase y color que las demás.

—¿En qué puedo…? ¡Oh, bienvenido, joven! —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del dueño. Era el mismo de meses atrás. Hasta ese momento, Bakugo consideró que debió llevar la estúpida rosa—. Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta.

—Una rosa —escupió con brusquedad—. Al día siguiente de salir de aquí, encontré una rosa en mi mochila. Sin importar cuánto la hice explotar o intenté deshacerme de ella, seguía volviendo intacta. ¿Qué jodidos significa eso?

El hombre mayor se quedó pensativo. Estuvo a punto de llamar a su única empleada para que trajera los sobres con semillas y que el rubio leyera las instrucciones, pero cuando quiso buscarla, no la encontró, levantó la mirada. La expresión llena de pánico de Uraraka le hacía saber que prefería mantenerse oculta.

—Acompáñame —pidió, girándose para guiarlo al mostrador. Bakugo lo siguió a regañadientes. El hombre de cabello blanquecino, mirada cansada y sonrisa amable fue tras el mostrador, buscando entre los paquetes de semillas.

Bakugo sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas. Creyó verla oculta entre los tulipanes rojos, temió articular cualquier palabra para comprobar si la alucinación se mantenía.

—¿Qué…?

—Aquí tiene —La llamada de atención devolvió la movilidad al cuerpo del rubio, despegó la mirada un segundo de ella y se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para empezar—. ¿Se encuentra bien, joven?

Bakugo puso mayor atención al anciano. Contempló el diminuto sobre frente a él.

—¿Qué es eso? —Inquirió, tomando el sobre para leer el contenido.

—Mi particularidad gira en torno a las plantas —ante la mirada desconcertante color rubí, rió un poco antes de explicar—. Tengo permiso de usar mi quirk para hacer prosperar el negocio familiar. Aunque lo dude, las plantas son muy receptivas. Esas semillas que tiene en la mano —señaló el sobre— son desarrolladas. Están diseñadas para captar el sentimiento más fuerte por parte de su dueño. Un sentimiento que ignoran o que se aferran por negar. Debido a que se negó a recibir reconocimiento por parte de las autoridades, fue mi manera de agradecer por proteger el patrimonio de mi familia.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el color y por qué no mueren? —Era una buena recompensa, sin embargo, él no quería nada de eso. ¡Se quería deshacer de esa enredadera del demonio!

—Las semillas crecen con la misma intensidad que los sentimientos de su receptor. La flor y el color dependen del tipo de sentimientos que recibe. ¿Puedo preguntar el color? Ya ha mencionado que es una rosa.

Pensó en mentir y negarse, pero saber que había un significado de trasfondo lo intrigo. Aceptaba -a regañadientes- que en ocasiones se reprimía demasiado.

—Era rosa —murmuró. El anciano ladeó la cabeza, animándolo a hablar más fuerte—. Era jodidamente rosa, ¿bien?

—¿Era?

—Sí, la maldita se volvió roja, no sé por qué.

—Haré una pregunta demasiado personal, jovencito, no tiene que responderla en absoluto, pero sí medite la respuesta. —Bakugo asintió—. ¿Está usted enamorado? —El mutismo del rubio provocó que se apresurara a completar—. Las rosas de ese color -rosa- implican un amor que no ha sido expresado libremente. Y el cambio de rosa a rojo, es debido que la rosa también capta los sentimientos de los cuales usted es receptor.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Es correspondido —comentó alegre el anciano—. Enhorabuena, pocas personas tienen este privilegio, es por ello que la rosa no se ha marchitado por más que intente deshacerse de ella, es la representación material de tus sentimientos, y como son tan fuertes, supongo que la rosa sigue tan fresca como el primer día.

El silencio se propagó como pólvora que esperaba a la menor chispa para arder y destruir todo a su paso…

… y el fuego nunca llegó.

Al contrario, pareció que el frío congeló completa e irrevocablemente las pocas neuronas funcionales de Bakugo, quien salió de forma automática de la florería.

Uraraka desactivó su quirk y alcanzó a maniobrar para no crear un desastre. Sonrió con tristeza al ver la espalda de Bakugo alejarse. Se había vuelto tan sencillo de leer para ella luego de tantas horas de ensayo y error que sirvieron de práctica para mejorar su interpretación del rubio explosivo.

Sus miradas escondían más que el orgullo y desdén que la mayoría creía. Aprendió a identificar sus miradas de reconocimiento, de aquellos que eran más que un reto personal. Incluso identificó el temor, el miedo y la culpa en sus ojos tras el rescate y posteriormente, en la pelea con Deku.

La forma en que eleva la voz o cambia de tono, también era interesante de descifrar, como un hobbie personal. Poco queda de las despectivas burlas, para darle paso a verdadera diversión.

—¿Qué sucede, Ochaco? —Interrogó el anciano a su sobrina.

—Camie es hermosa —susurró, recordando a la rubia. Solo tuvo oportunidad de verla una vez, sin embargo, no había punto de comparación.

—¿Quién es Camie? —Uraraka hizo más grande su sonrisa llena de melancolía. Lo mejor sería cancelar su salida del día siguiente. Lo menos que quería era…

 _Una rosa._

—¿La rosa busca ser correspondida? —La mirada desconcertante del anciano forzó a la chica ser más clara—. Es decir, que inconscientemente busca al receptor de los sentimientos de su dueño.

—Ochaco, estas semillas toman la forma que dicta los sentimientos del dueño. Aunque parece muy explosivo e impulsivo, los sentimientos de ese chico son completamente puros y honestos. Que una rosa se haya desarrollado tan rápido es una muestra de la intensidad de sus emociones.

 _Volvió al salón de clases porque olvidó su cartera. Ver a Kirishima solo con los demás, provocó que se sintiera triste. Sabía que Bakugo tenía una personalidad bastante especial y quería integrarlo…_

 _En realidad quería pasar más tiempo con él, aprender sus técnicas y entrenar hasta ser capaz de luchar nuevamente como un igual, pero era más simple cree lo primero._

 _Se detuvo de golpe al verlo tan solo. Pensó en ingresar al aula para hablar con él, hasta que lo vio levantarse y caminar hasta el lugar que ocupaba ella. Alcanzó a distinguir una rosa entre sus manos. Notó cómo la llevó hasta su nariz para oler su aroma y la peculiar forma en que sus ojos brillaron. Uraraka sintió el corazón agitarse desesperado en su pecho. Tragó saliva y emprendió la huida antes de ser descubierta._

Era la misma rosa.

Y si era la misma, eso significa que los sentimientos de Bakugo no están dirigidos a Camie, sino a…

 _Oh._

.

Ignoró deliberadamente a su madre cuando ingresó a la casa. Tomó una ducha y se internó en su habitación. Pasó horas contemplando la estúpida rosa roja. La tenue línea rosa que vio antes de irse, desapareció, ahora era completamente de un color rojo carmesí.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que la puerta fue forzada y la figura materna apareció en el marco.

—Tienes que comer —ordenó, colocando un plato de comida frente a su hijo, que seguía sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida—. ¡Katsuki! —advirtió, dándole un fuerte coscorrón. Habría esperado un desplante típico de su hijo, pero jamás una actitud tan dócil y decaída.

—Dijiste que se marchitaría y sería infeliz —recordó, dándole una mirada llena de vulnerabilidad a su madre—. ¿Conocías su procedencia?

Mitsuki era capaz de admitir los errores que cometió durante la educación de su hijo, los aceptaba e intentó corregirlos, aunque demasiado tarde. Suavizó sus facciones, dejó el plato en la mesita de noche para sentarse junto a él.

—Lo sospeché —confesó, cambiando el tono de su voz—. No es la primera vez que tienes una de estas plantas, Katsuki. Tú sientes con mayor intensidad que las demás personas porque eres incapaz de expresarlo —contó, rememorando las veces que no le dio la guía adecuada—. Nunca te enseñé a tratar con la frustración o la ira. Mucho menos a identificar sentimientos más humanos como la preocupación, la empatía o el amor. Comprendes como nadie la lealtad y sostienes con firmeza tus ideales ante las adversidades y la forma en que A.U. saca lo mejor de ti, te vuelve un gran aspirante a héroe.

— _Amor_ —murmuró Katsuki, mirando de sus manos a la dichosa rosa.

—Romántico, amistoso, incluso dentro del compañerismo hay cierta calidez —argumentó, colocando una mano sobre las de su hijo—. La forma en que se iluminan tus ojos y tu voz se vuelve más suave cuando hablas de Kirishima y su grupito, aunque sólo sean insultos, son reconocimientos disfrazados para tus amigos, aun cuando te niegas a admitirlo.

—No —replicó, queriendo sostener con frágiles ramas el muro que estaba en ruinas en su interior.

—¡Por eso se va a marchitar la rosa, idiota! —Advirtió Mitsuki, dándole otro coscorrón, esperando que sus neuronas se sacudieron lo suficiente y recapacitara.

—¿Por qué mierda me pegas, bruja? —reclamó, sobándose el lugar lastimado.

—¡Porque eres un mocoso obstinado! —Regañó. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Tomo responsabilidad por no haberte educado para que entiendas porqué tu corazón se acelera y tienes ganas de explotarlo todo; el amor puede ser complicado al principio y más si no lo entiendes. —Ante el silencio de su hijo, continuó—. He frecuentado esa florería desde que manifestaste tu quirk. El jardín era muy florido debido a tus emociones negativas, era la única forma que encontré para compensar mi error. Aunque —titubeo—, es la primera vez que produces una rosa. Y más, una capaz de cambiar de color.

—No fui la razón del cambio —musito con molestia, recordando las palabras del anciano.

—Y tampoco sabes quién es, ¿no? —Mitsuki suspiró, apoyó las manos en la cama y se inclinó hacia atrás para observar el techo—. Así nunca podrás expresar tus sentimientos y la rosa comenzará a marchitarse.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? —cuestionó en voz baja, tan baja que el soplo del aire podría llevarse sus palabras.

—Puedes —contradijo—, desde el momento en que los reconoces, puedes expresarlos. Todavía eres un poco lento, pero ya sabes ponerle nombre a esa oleada de emociones que te golpea. No será fácil ni rápido, pero diste el primer paso. —La mujer terminó por levantarse y tomar el plato en la mesa—. Ahora come, de lo contrario serás un héroe físicamente débil.

Katsuki aceptó de mala gana la comida.

—Es… —murmuró abriendo los ojos, dándole una mirada llena de sorpresa a su madre.

—Tu favorito —respondió, acariciándole el cabello a su hijo—. Extra picante, como te gusta.

Cuando Mitsuki se aseguró que estaba comiendo, dejó la habitación. Esperaba haberlo guiado correctamente esta vez. Katsuki se terminaba la deliciosa comida de su madre cuando el teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Kirishima.

 _K; Bro, nos veremos mañana por la tarde en el centro comercial._

Ignoró deliberadamente el mensaje, tenía otras cosas en las cuales enfocarse. El móvil volvió a sonar.

 _K; En el Santa secreto, el único nombre que quedó fue el de Uraraka y al ser el último en incorporarse al grupo, te toca ser su santa. Piensa en algo cool para ella, se lo ha ganado._

Estuvo a punto de hacer explotar el teléfono, cuando otro mensaje entró. Asesinaría muy lentamente a Kirishima cuando lo viera, sin embargo, el mensaje no pertenecía a él.

 _U: Por si Kirishima olvidó decírtelo, nos veremos en el centro comercial mañana. No tienes que llevar nada, ¡con tu presencia es suficiente!_

 _PD: Feliz Nochebuena._

Una explosión estelar se extendió por su cuerpo cuando la relevación lo alcanzó. Era un brillo cegador y luego… todo era tan claro y nítido.

 _Supernova_.

Se puso de pie frente a la rosa, tomándola, ignorando las espinas, que parecían alejarse de sus dedos permitiendo mostrar su fragilidad en su máximo esplendor, ya no había una amenaza latente.

Al tiempo que un nombre escapó de sus labios, un gran peso salió de sus hombros y la rosa se abrió más, satisfecha de alcanzar su cúspide.

 _Maldita cara de ángel._

.

* * *

.

Aclaraciones: He vistos muchos fics que utilizan los honoríficos japoneses. La primera vez que quise hacer un fic, hable con una amiga sobre esto y mencionó que no era necesario -en ese momento tenía mucho conflicto sobre cómo se usaban- así que por regla general, suelo omitirlos en mis fics, aunque con sus claras excepciones, como el "Kacchan" y situaciones similares. Esa es la razón de que sea "profesor Aizawa" y no "Aizawa-sensei".

Gracias por llegar hasta acá. De verdad intenté ir al día, pero no lo he logrado, soy un fracaso... además de que este capítulo se volvió un pequeño monstruo. La week transcurre en la misma línea temporal.

Ojala les haya gustado, no olviden marcar en favoritos y follow si les ha gustado y los reviews son bien recibidos, de verdad, me animan mucho a seguir haciendo esto que tanto amo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Reyes y reinas

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

La edición de la portada es cortesía de Haanakko. pueden encontrarla con este nombre en facebook.

Series de drabbles, viñetas o one shots como parte de Kacchako Positivity Week 2018 de tumblr. Es la primera vez que participo en una week de BnHA, así que quise intentarlo con mi OTP, veamos que sale de esto.

 **Posible -muy probable y exagerado abuso de- OoC.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Día cinco: Reyes y reinas**

 _Doce años antes._

 _El festejo de ese año tenía una temática realmente especial y con un significado de trasfondo muy emocional._

 _Mitsuki sonrió al ver a su pequeño reír. Los ojos rubí de Katsuki brillaban con la emoción característica de un niño de casi cuatro años. Sintió como tiraba de su mano para llevarla al área donde distribuían coronas y tiaras._

 _—¡Seré el rey de los dragones! —Gritó emocionado, eligiendo una corona con una K grabada. La madre acarició el cabello del niño con ternura. Esperaba que la noticia de su futuro hermanito tuviera un efecto positivo para él. Ya era un maravilloso niño y sin duda, sería un grandioso hermano mayor, aunque sea un poquito sobreprotector._

 _—¿Quieres ir a jugar, Katsuki? —Preguntó, manteniendo su sonrisa._

 _—¿Izuku no vendrá? —Cuestionó con inocencia, al notar la ausencia de su mejor amigo._

 _—No, cariño, Izuku se enfermó —mintió. Inko estaba teniendo demasiados problemas con su esposo y el pobre Izuku, lamentablemente estaba en medio de todo el caos. El pequeño no comprendía porque su padre se iba por días y su madre lloraba por las noches. Veía las diferencias entre la vida de su mejor amiga y la suya, agradeciendo cada día por el maravilloso hombre con el que se casó, el asombroso niño que tenía por hijo y por el pequeño que venía en camino; acarició con añoranza su vientre—. Pero Inko dijo que podría quedarse en casa a dormir._

 _—¡Veremos videos de All Might! —Festejó. Existía tanta pureza e inocencia en esa frase—. Mamá —Mitsuki puso atención a su hijo al sentir como tiraba de su mano—. ¿Sigo vivo? —La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

 _—Claro que sí, Katsuki. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _—Estoy viendo un ángel —murmuró, con la mirada fija al frente. De un minuto a otro, dejó de sentir la presión en su mano y se dio cuenta que el niño había desaparecido, perdiéndose entre los otros infantes._

 _—¡Katsuki! —Gritó por reflejo, buscando con desesperación a su primogénito. Pasó de largo el podio donde anunciaban las distintas actividades del día. Definitivamente sería un muy mal día para ella._

 _._

 _Mientras tanto, el pequeño rubio caminó con determinación hasta encontrarse con el ángel. Había escuchado muchas veces la palabra, asociada a seres hermosos y bondadosos que protegían a las personas buenas._

 _—Cara de ángel —soltó cuando se plantó frente a ella. Un par de ojos chocolate lo veían con curiosidad._

 _—No —respondió con calma la niña—. No soy un ángel —corrigió con palabras torpes y mal pronunciadas, propias de la edad—. Soy una reina —agregó, señalando la corona en su cabeza._

 _—Ángel —insistió el pequeño, todavía hipnotizado por la belleza que ella desprendía._

 _—¿Reina de los ángeles? —Ofreció al ver la terquedad en los ojos del otro. El rubio asintió—. Soy Ochaco —se presentó, ofreciéndole la mano._

 _—Katsuki —respondió al saludo—. ¡El rey de los dragones! —agregó, provocando carcajadas en su nueva cómplice de juegos._

 _Pasaron varios minutos jugando en uno de los castillos. Ochaco respondía con la misma fuerza y efusividad a Katsuki… hasta que la madre del último lo encontró y le dio un fuerte coscorrón._

 _—¡No vuelvas a soltar mi mano otra vez! —Regañó, para después ponerse a su altura y abrazarlo con fuerza. Esos minutos que pasó lejos de él, se sintieron eternos y agradece la oportunidad de tenerlo en sus brazos otra vez._

 _—Sólo seguí al ángel —se disculpó, sobándose el lugar lastimado._

 _—¿Cuál maldito…? —Detuvo su palabrería al notarla. Vio a la niña, que aparentaba tres años, pero sus ojos brillaban con astucia y avidez impropia de la edad. Tenía una expresión de madurez precoz, de quien ya ha enfrentado la crueldad del mundo y está acostumbrado a ella._

 _—Hola, pequeña —saludó, suavizando notablemente su voz._

 _—Ochaco —contradijo la niña mostrando el ceño fruncido—. Mi nombre es Ochaco, no "pequeña"._

 _La risa de Mitsuki atrajo la atención de varias familias que se encontraban a su alrededor. La audacia y seguridad en la respuesta eran dignas de su admiración._

 _—Vaya amiguita hiciste, Katsuki —se burló, despeinando a su hijo, provocándole un tomara un tenue sonrojo._

 _"Una mujer con carácter fuerte" pensó, recordando a su esposo y la propia relación que tenía con él. Parecía que esa atracción era hereditaria._

 _Ese día de reyes y reinas dejó preciosos momentos capturados tras el lente de una cámara fotográfica. Mitsuki veía con admiración la expresión de sincera felicidad en su hijo, aunque fue un breve instante, sintió que las cosas podrían seguir bien._

Sin embargo, a la vida le gusta joder todo lo que atrae una luz incandescente.

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

Katsuki bajó a cenar con un semblante diferente, el mayor de los Bakugo quiso preguntar por la razón de una expresión tan austera, hasta que Mistuki le dio un codazo para que guardara silencio.

La cena pasó sorpresivamente silenciosa y eso empezaba a preocupar a Masaru. La sorpresiva pregunta llegó mientras recogían los platos de la mesa, para disponerse a disfrutar del pastel.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que la _bruja_ te gustaba? —Cuestionó sin mirar a su padre. Masaru chasqueo la lengua, preparado para reprender a su hijo por el apodo tan desagradable que usaba para referirse a su madre, sin embargo, notó las verdaderas connotaciones tras la pregunta.

—Un día te despiertas y te das cuenta que esperas el momento del día para verla —contó, recordando ese momento tan especial—. Sin embargo —aquella intervención provocó que Katsuki levantara la mirada y clavara dos rubíes en él—, la señal inequívoca de un enamoramiento es cuando atribuyes características que no son propias de la persona. A pesar de la explosividad en el carácter de tu madre, pensé que era dulce, tierna, agradable, incluso una mujer dócil. Y en cierta medida, lo es, a su manera.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Masaru! —Advirtieron desde la cocina, ganándose una risa por parte del padre.

—¿Por qué terminaste casado con ella? —Inquirió el muchacho, confundido por la explicación de su progenitor.

—Porque _amo_ a tu madre —explicó con simpleza—. Luego del enamoramiento, donde todo es perfecto, comienzas a notar asperezas, defectos y el mal carácter, que rompe la burbuja rosa que creas cuando crees que la otra persona es ideal. Muchas personas se dan cuenta que no era el cuento de hadas que querían y prefieren terminar sin darse el tiempo de amar.

—¿Y cómo es que…? —Masaru rió ante la expresión horrorizada de su hijo.

—Tu madre es una mujer extraordinaria, Katsuki —contó, acariciándole el cabello—. Empiezas a amar esos defectos. Ya no parecen tan malos e incluso se vuelven tiernos y agradables. Así como puede gritar en un arranque de cólera, puede regalarme la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. —El hombre buscó un mejor ejemplo—. Es como lo que te sucede con esa chica del festival deportivo; al principio ni siquiera le prestabas atención durante la escuela, luego de luchar con ella viste algo que nadie más notó. Después, sin darte cuenta, entre las quejas sobre lo molesta que era, escondías muchos elogios sobre su fuerza, determinación y…

—¡Está listo el postre! —Interrumpió Mitsuki, advirtiéndole con la mirada a su esposo que guarde silencio. Su trabajo era guiarlo, no darle todas las respuestas.

La charla cambió para hablar sobre el nuevo internado de Katsuki y lo próximo que estaba su segundo año en U.A. Los regalos fueron abiertos, unas felicitaciones más y el menor prefirió retirarse a su habitación cuando vio a su madre sacar el álbum familiar otra vez. Se lanzó a la cama en el momento en que un nuevo mensaje entró a su teléfono.

 _Si es Kirishima, juro que lo haré explotar apenas volvamos a clases,_ se sentenció, revisando la notificación.

 _U: Feliz nochebuena, Bakugo. Te deseo una feliz navidad._

Katsuki estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos, cuando otro mensaje llegó, seguido de otro y otro…

 _U: Aunque es probable que nos veamos por la mañana._

 _U: Digo, en el caso que desees que nos encontremos._

 _U: ¡Me refiero a que se reunirá todo el grupo! No es como que quiera salir sólo contigo, ¡que no me molestaría en absoluto! Es solo que…_

 _U: Dejaré de enviar mensajes antes de terminar con el crédito. Omite lo anterior. Descansa._

Levantó la mirada para observar la rosa que parecía burlarse otra vez de él. Se veía más viva y brillante. Definitivamente se estaba dando un festín con los sentimientos de los que era receptora. Se llevó una mano al rostro, ocultando su sonrisa, porque joder, _él no estaba sonriendo por pensar en Uraraka, ¿verdad?_

 _B: ¿Qué demonios escribes? Duérmete de una vez. Nos vemos mañana._

Alcanzó a borrar el apodo de cara de ángel, porque no pensaba dejar evidencia física de ese apodo. JODER, NO. Todavía sopesaba la posibilidad de hacer explotar a Kirishima y Kaminari por burlarse de él luego de que se le escapó llamarla de esa forma en voz alta.

Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se recostó, observando la oscuridad que parecía devorarlo.

Y una pregunta rondó su mente; _¿qué le regalaría?_

Soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, ahora, además de tener que calmar el incesante estruendo en su corazón, tenía que pensar en un regalo apropiado para ella.

Haría explotar a Kirishima por incluirlo en ese tonto intercambio. Aunque con su nueva técnica de endurecimiento, sería más complicado.

Descartó la idea de pedirle ayuda a su madre, ¡esa bruja se burlaría de él por lo que le queda de vida! Su padre era una opción, pero implicaba la posibilidad de que su madre se enterara. Kirishima estaba omitido por traidor. Ashido, Kaminari y Hanta también porque bromearían sobre ello.

 _Deku._

Prefería lanzarse al metro antes que pedirle ayuda a ese estúpido nerd. Pensó en Iida, en Asui, incluso en el idiota bicolor.

 _Nadie era lo suficientemente cercano a ella para saber lo que podría querer._

Un destello en medio de la oscuridad le dio la respuesta.

 _¿Podría ser?_

.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue su móvil y el mensaje de Kirishima con la dirección y hora del encuentro. Ni siquiera se disculpó por el lío donde lo metió.

 _¡Sé muy varonil!_ , fue la posdata del mensaje. Algo en su interior se sintió cálido. Durante la secundaria ninguno de sus amigos se había preocupado por él o era tan… amigable, tolerante e insistente, sin importar que tanto los mandara a la mierda o amenazara con matarlos.

Logró sentarse en la cama y observar el objeto en discordia.

 _¿Le gustara?,_ fue el breve pensamiento. Negó la idea tan descabellada, todavía faltaban varias horas para la reunión, así que tomaría su tiempo para buscar un envoltorio adecuado.

Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento entraría en combustión instantánea por la ansiedad que le generaba el encuentro.

Terminó por espabilar y salir de la cama. Desayunó con sus padres en un silencio desconcertante. Su madre se encontraba _demasiado_ callada, decidió que era buen momento para mencionar que saldría por la tarde.

—¿Reunión? —Masaru apenas logró ocultar el asombro de su voz—. Recuerda no llegar muy tarde, no creas que me pasó desapercibido que saliste muy temprano hoy.

—Es con los estúpidos extras de la clase —avisó, jugueteando con el plato vacío—. Incluso Deku estará ahí.

Mitsuki arqueó una ceja, intrigada. En lo que iba de la mañana no lo había escuchado gritar y, aunque llamó a Izuku por ese desagradable apodo, su voz carecía del resentimiento habitual.

Era un cambio interesante.

—¿No será una cita? —Cuestionó con aburrimiento, tentando a la suerte. La expresión de Katsuki cambió inmediatamente y un tenue sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, ganando una sonrisa burlona por parte de su progenitora.

—Que no —replicó, levantándose molesto de la mesa.

—Te toca lavar los platos, Katsuki —recordó su padre, cuando lo vio alejarse en dirección de las escaleras. El muchacho se detuvo en seco, para dar media vuelta mientras murmuraba en voz baja una serie de imperios.

—¿Terminaron? —Preguntó con hosquedad. Ambos padres asintieron para posteriormente abandonar la mesa y dirigirse a la sala, donde verían los programas típicos por las fechas. Katsuki fue rápidamente por su móvil colocándose los audífonos y eligió una _playlist._

—¡Si vuelves a romperme un plato, te mataré! —Advirtió su madre.

—¡Romperé los que quiera! —Replicó en un gesto bastante infantil de su parte.

—¡Katsuki! —Advirtió su padre. Rodó los ojos y dio _play_ a la lista de reproducción. Necesitaba hundirse en música estridente y voces graves para olvidarse del escandaloso estruendo de su corazón.

Las primeras notas de _Nothing else matters_ de _Metallica_ resonaron en sus tímpanos. De verdad explotaría la cara de Kirishima por tomarse la libertad de agregar _esa_ canción en su celular sin su autorización. Decidido a cambiarla, se detuvo al escuchar la primera estrofa.

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Y joder, él no estaba pensando en Uraraka en ese momento. NO.

 _Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Porque él no se imaginó su cara redonda, sus preciosos ojos chocolate y esa sonrisa que podría crear una supernova en su interior.

 _Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Tampoco recordó las horas que pasó con ella, repasando lecciones, entrenando, incluso las ocasiones donde ella le pidió ayuda para cocinar y terminaron llenos de harina y aunque lo quería negar, _había algo_ en esos momentos que acelera su pulso y altera sus conductas ariscas.

 _Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

¡Y todos podían irse a la mismísima mierda!

Él no estaba enamorado de _cara de ángel._

Él no…

 _Joder, si estaba enamorado_. Hasta los huesos.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota cuando la canción terminó. Ya sabía que le daría a Uraraka de regalo y cómo dárselo. Terminó de fregar los platos sucios y se escabulló a su habitación.

.

Varias horas más tarde se encontraba de camino al centro comercial donde lo citó Kirishima. Se sentía incómodo, trataba de descifrar si era por su cabello mal peinado -en un intento mal hecho de acomodarlo que terminó por frustrarlo-, por la estúpida rosa que ocultaba en su mochila o por…

Las palabras se atoraron en su cabeza al verla sentada de espaldas. Tragó saliva, repitiéndose que era un jodido aspirante de héroe. Maldita sea, era Ground Zero, una estúpida cita no tenía por qué ponerlo tan nervioso, ¡ni que se fueran a quedar solos por lo que resta de tarde!

O puede que sí.

La observó tomar su celular e inflar sus mejillas. Quizá leyendo un mensaje. Al mismo tiempo, sintió vibrar su propio teléfono.

 _K: Lo siento, bro. Los demás cancelaron. ¡Que la pasen genial!_

 _¿Qué la pasen…?_

 _¡Eres hombre muerto, Eijiro Kirishima!_

Estuvo a punto de girarse y volver sobre sus pasos - _porque jamás admitiría que estaba desesperado por huir de esa situación, que sentía nervios de estar a solas con ella luego de admitir ese despreciable sentimiento y la necesidad de querer tocar sus manos y descubrir si esas almohadillas son tan suaves como aparentaban y…_

—¿Bakugo? —Dejó de respirar cuando escuchó su cálida voz a su espalda. Se giró lentamente—. ¡Que buenos que llegaste! —El tono que empleó después fue considerablemente más bajo—. Por un minuto pensé que no vendrías —confesó, rascándose el cuello y mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Te dije que vendría, maldición —replicó, dándole una mirada cargada de sentimientos que se veía incapaz de expresar abiertamente—. No tendrías que dudar de mi palabra.

Uraraka soltó una risa nerviosa, para luego levantarse de su lugar e ir donde él. El muchacho rubio sintió la invasión de su espacio personal y, _esas no eran sus palmas sudando por la cercanía de ella. Claro que no._

—Mina acaba de avisar que tardarían un poco en llegar —contó, señalando su anticuado teléfono—. Tal parece que hubo una pequeña confusión respecto a la hora acordada—explicó, haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos.

 _Pasar tanto tiempo con el cuatro ojos ya le cobraba factura si imitaba los movimientos del otro al hablar._

Se reprendió por el pensamiento.

—Como sea —restó importancia, buscando qué hacer. Sabía que esos imbéciles no irían y quemaría el dormitorio con ellos dentro durante la madrugada, ya tenía una vaga idea sobre cómo hacerlo parecer un accidente.

El silencio se propagó como pólvora que esperaba la menor chispa para estallar todas las emociones que Bakugo reprimía. Podía sentir las espinas de la rosa traspasar la mochila y encajarse en su piel, exigiendo irse con su nueva dueña.

— _On the day I was born._ _The nurses all gathered 'round_ —escuchó cómo empezó a cantar en voz baja. Se sorprendió de que _ella_ fuera precisamente quien es afín a ese tipo de música.

— _Bad to the bone_ —completó de mala gana cuando llegó al coro, sorprendiendo a su compañera.

—¡La conoces! —Festejó con una sonrisa.

—Solo un imbécil no reconoce un clásico, _cara de ángel_ —replicó molesto, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras. La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó al escuchar _el apodo._

—Oye, Bakugo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Uraraka tenía la clara intención de preguntar el origen de ese mote que, aunque se forzara en hacerlo sonar despectivo, era bastante cálido y cariñoso, sin embargo, apreciaba su integridad física.

—¿Vamos a la tienda de música? —Señaló el lugar a su derecha—. Ya sabes que los otros van a tardar, para hacer menos larga la espera, ¿qué dices?

—Veamos qué tan bueno es tu gusto musical —musito, caminando a la tienda. Uraraka dio un pequeño saltito antes de seguirlo.

—Te sorprendería —se jactó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡¿Ah?! —Replicó—. Solo porque conozcas una canción no implica que…

La chica dejó de prestarle atención, yendo directamente al área de rock. Arqueó una ceja sorprendido. La siguió de cerca, viendo como analizaba la discografía extranjera y nacional. Su sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso un gesto de profunda concentración; leía detenidamente las contraportadas de los discos, fruncía los labios cuando algo no la convencía y deja entrever una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción cuando daba con lo que esperaba. Repentinamente se alejó, buscando uno de los reproductores con audífonos de la tienda para comprobar si era el disco que buscaba.

—Ven —Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de negarse, regresó cuando ya estaba tirando de su mano para guiarlo al reproductor—. Escucha —ordenó, colocando unos audífonos en sus orejas. Los rápidos acordes de una guitarra en conjunto con la batería estremecieron sus tímpanos. La melodía lo atrapó desde el tercer segundo y la primera estrofa provocó que arqueara ambas cejas en dirección de su compañera, con una interrogación implícita.

 _¿De verdad escuchas esta música?_

La vio mover los labios al ritmo de la canción que no escucha, pero que conocía como si ella la hubiera escrito. Despegó la mirada de ella un segundo para leer quienes eran los cantantes. _Hello Sleepwalkers._ Música nacional, le agradaba.

Por la esquina del ojo, alcanzó a distinguir que tomaba su teléfono y leía algo rápidamente, le hizo señales para hacerle saber que iba a responder una llamada, a lo que asintió sin darle mucha atención. La canción terminó y ella todavía no volvía, estuvo a punto de quitarse las orejeras cuando otra canción inició. La tonada era melancólica y reconoció la calma en la voz del cantante.

Se perdió en la pasividad de la canción hasta que una frase alertó cada uno de sus sentidos y la negación renació.

 _Cuando llegué a darme cuenta que alguien aceleró mi reloj,  
dudaré de ambas opciones, si es correcto o erróneo,  
cuando comparo los lados del aislamiento y compasión…_

Sintió un golpeteó en el hombro y se giró para ver la preocupación marcada en el rostro redondo de la chica. Terminó por quitarse los audífonos para escucharla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por adelantado—, pero tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño al metro —ofreció, dejando los audífonos de lado y yendo en dirección de la puerta. No alcanzó a ver la expresión horrorizada de su compañera.

—N-no es necesario —insistió, las palabras salían atropelladas por el nerviosismo que la agobiaba, corrió para alcanzarlo—. E-esto no es una c-cita. —El uso de esa _palabra_ , provocó que Bakugo se detuviera de golpe.

 _No. Era. Una. Estúpida. Cita. ¿Verdad?_

¿Entonces por qué sintió una opresión en el pecho y un fuego desgarrador consumiendo su interior?

—Tienes razón —secundó sin mirarla. Uraraka se sorprendió por el cambio radical en su tono de voz—. Adiós, _cara redonda_ —dicho eso, reanudó el camino a la salida sin prestarle mayor atención. Era un idiota, eso era. La maldita rosa podría pudrirse en el infierno.

—¡Espera! —Pidió cuando lo vio alejarse. Esperaba que correr tras de él no se volviera un hábito. Tiró de su chaqueta para detenerlo—. Fui tu santa secreto —argumentó, sacando un CD de música de su bolso—. Siento si no es de tu agrado, mi presupuesto es relativamente corto —explicó con incomodidad.

Bakugo observó la cajita entre las manos de ella, su corazón latía desembocado y las espinas de la rosa presionaban contra su piel, en un intento desesperado de ir con su _nueva dueña._ Se quitó la mochila, le arrebató la caja y la lanzó dentro de la mochila, para luego sacar la rosa envuelta y observarla entre sus manos. Las espinas volvieran a hacer acto de presencia.

—Kirishima me metió en esta mierda también —comentó en voz baja, centrado en el dolor de sus dedos—. Haz lo que quieras con ella —musito antes de lanzársela a la cara para darse media vuelta y _huir de ahí_.

Uraraka atrapó en vuelo la rosa. Una cálida sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, al tiempo que el rojo de la flor competía con el de sus mejillas.

 _Es tan roja…_

.

 _Una vaga promesa de un reencuentro quedó varada en el aire. Al termino del festejo, el pequeño Katsuki se quitó la corona, obsequiándosela a la niña._

 _—Me la devuelves mañana —ofreció con mejillas rojas y mirada desviada. Ochaco sonrió, repitiendo la acción._

 _—Cuídala por mí —pidió, colocándose la corona con una K._

 _—¡Necesito una fotografía! —Inquirió Mitsuki, colocando a su hijo junto a la niña para capturar el momento. Ocultó una sonrisa tras la cámara cuando los vio tomarse de las manos. Minutos después, los padres de Ochaco se acercaron para llevársela, Katsuki se despidió con una mal disimulada tristeza que retorció el corazón de su madre._

 _—Vámonos —pidió, con desgano._

 _De regreso a casa, Mitsuki recibió una llamada de Inko para que pasara por Izuku, las cosas con su esposo habían salido peor de lo esperado y prefería mantener al niño lo más lejos posible del desastre que se estaba convirtiendo su familia._

 _—Izuku, ¡te tengo que contar sobre la reina de los ángeles! —Habló muy entusiasmado Katsuki, hasta que notó la expresión abatida de su amigo._

 _El camino fue silencioso y los días posteriores también._

 _La ausencia de Hisashi Midoriya provocó un efecto adverso en su familia. Mientras Inko se esforzaba en darle la mejor cara a su hijo, Izuku buscaba desesperadamente llenar el vacío que dejó su padre, creando una admiración rayando en la obsesión por All Might y todo lo relacionado al concepto de héroe._

 _Mientras que para los Bakugo, existieron dos sucesos en paralelo que afectaron directamente sus vidas._

 _La promesa incumplida del reencuentro con Ochaco mantuvo a Katsuki en estado de negación y decepción, que se vio eclipsado por la aparición precoz de su quirk días antes de cumplir los cuatro años. Los elogios vacíos y felicitaciones superficiales que recibía a diario en la escuela, llenaban su pequeño e inocente corazón de banalidades. Sin embargo, las palabras de aliento y guía que necesitaba escuchar de sus padres, nunca llegaron._

 _Mitsuki Bakugo sufrió un aborto espontáneo el mismo día que su hijo manifestó su peculiaridad, encanillándose en el dolor del hijo perdido._

 _Katsuki nunca entendió por qué un día tan especial (para él), su madre estuvo en el hospital y los días posteriores, se los pasó encerrada en su habitación. Detestó tanto la sonrisa llena de amor que Inko le proporcionaba a Izuku cuando lo dejaba en la escuela y la envidió tanto, creando un resentimiento hacia su mejor amigo._

 _¿Por qué su madre no lo veía de esa forma?_

 _¿Qué había cambiado?_

 _Hasta los reyes y reinas de los grandes imperios, sufrían desastrosas caídas._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Es la primera vez que uso tanta referencias musicales para un fic de BnHA. Y vean que tuve que medio culturalizarme un poco respecto al rock, porque no es mi género, pero fue una buena practica para escuchar música nueva.

Las canciones mencionadas en orden.

1\. _Nothing else matters_ de _Metallica_

2\. _Bad to the bone_ de _George Thorogood And The Destroyers_

3\. _Saru wa ki kara doko e ochiru_ de _Hello Sleepwalkers_

4. _Yoake_ de _Hello Sleepwalkers_

Gracias por llegar hasta acá. De verdad intenté ir al día, pero no lo he logrado, soy un fracaso... además de que este capítulo se volvió un pequeño monstruo. La week transcurre en la misma línea temporal.

¡El siguiente capítulo es el último! Un salto temporal a dentro de diez años, ¿qué podría suceder? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Al comentario que más se acerque, le dedico el capítulo.

PD: Con mi beta se barajea la posibilidad de añadir un día más a la week, ¿qué dice? ¿Hay alguna palabra o tema (acorde a esta línea temporal) que les gustaría que aborde?

No olviden marcar en favoritos y follow si les ha gustado, los reviews son bien recibidos, de verdad, me animan mucho a seguir haciendo esto que tanto amo.

¡Hasta la próxima


End file.
